This proposal summarizes an ongoing multi-institutional cancer education program at the University of Washington, the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and affiliated hospitals. We are proposing several new programs and the expansion of some existing ones. Computer assisted education is an innovative approach to individual cancer education and will be used initially for students and residents, later for practicing physicians. Another innovative project is the proposal to train Cancer Coordinators for large hospitals. We are also requesting support for an additional pathologist who will expand our present program in oncology teaching and an additional dental school faculty member who is to be a dental oncologist. An ongoing medical student fellowship program will be expanded to increase student opportunities for exposure to clinical oncology in a multidisciplinary setting. Speaker teams composed of clinical specialists in oncology will be utilized to enhance our programs in continuing education for practicing physicians. Another new program for practicing physicians is the Selected Reprint Program through which we will have a central library of selected clinical cancer articles which will be sent out to practicing physicians on request.